Ten Years On
by 1998Babywriter
Summary: ONESHOT - Set ten years after the end of the series. Just my story of what happened next. Includes all characters featured in the last series, with a mention of Stella B. My first one shot


Ten Years On

It was April 2023. The lives of the CSI team and the NYPD detectives who'd worked with them had changed drastically.

In December 2013 Mac had married Christine in a small ceremony filled with all their closest friends and family. He had struggled to choose a best man to be at his side. Having to choose between Danny, Sheldon, Flack and Adam was not something he'd particularly enjoyed. He had eventually settled for Danny, having known him the longest and knowing that Danny held him the highest of regards. Although he'd insisted on not having a stag party Danny had roped in Flack and later Adam to help him organise one. It had proved Danny could do sensible. They'd had a meal in an Indian buffet then headed onto an Irish bar (recommended by Flack), followed by several more Irish and non-Irish bars. They'd also gone into several casinos (with Adam having a minor windfall of about $300) and one club. They'd eventually all staggered home rather wasted at around four am.

The wedding, two days later had been sweet, although Flack and Danny were still nursing their hangovers from the stag do as they'd had the most to drink. Mac and Christine had written their own vows which had reduced Jo to tears. They'd had a small reception then headed off to Los Angeles for their honeymoon.

A year later Mac had worked the case of a multiple homicide with a single survivor. The victims had been a family consisting of a mom, a dad and four children, three daughters and a son, who had been slaughtered in their own home during a home invasion. The sole survivor was their youngest child, their four year old son Caleb, who had only survived because he'd hidden in his closet until Mac had found him curled up in there with his hands still over his ears. The small boy had taken to Mac and refused to be parted from him. Even Jo, who was known for repartee with victims, couldn't get him to be parted from Mac. This eventually prompted Mac to offer take care of the child. He'd even taken him home that night and Christine had understood what he was doing. Upon learning that the child had no living relatives, both parents having been only children and their parents all being dead, he and Christine, who had by this time fallen in love with him, decided to foster him. Once the case had been cleared in court Mac and Christine officially adopted the small boy.

Six years later Mac retired from the NYPD, with Danny arranging the ultimate retirement party, which included him, Lindsay, Sheldon, Adam, Jo and Stella, who'd returned for the occasion, giving speeches. It had been an amazing evening.

Despite him retiring Mac drops by the lab from time to time to see his former colleagues. He also has them round for dinner occasionally and spoiled them with Christine's amazing cooking. He currently lives with Christine and adopted son Caleb who has just turned thirteen.

In July 2013 Danny and Lindsay had welcomed their baby boy, and a surprise baby, who it turned out had been hiding behind his brother for nine months. They named their sons Adrian Alexander and Mackenzie Rhys. Lucy was besotted with her baby brothers and was always trying to help out with them. She became an expert in nappy changing and singing lullabies. Danny joked she was a mini-mama.

In 2015, just after the boys second birthday, Danny and Lindsay and their children relocated to Montana when Lindsay's father had become ill. Lindsay cared for him until he passed away six months later. He had spent the last week of his life in the hospital battling a severe infection and had become incredibly confused. Lindsay had received a call around three am urging her to come straight to the hospital as her father had taken a turn for the worst. She sat with him, holding his hand and speaking to him until he slipped away.

They'd remained in Montana for another three months while Lindsay sorted out her father's things. Danny helped her tidy his things away and sell the house. Once everything was sorted they returned to New York and returned to their jobs.

When Mac retired in 2020 Jo was offered his position but she handed it to Danny. He accepted the position but soon found himself interviewing for a replacement. He found a candidate he liked, a woman named Petra Oswald and proposed it to his bosses. She took the job and Danny returned to his former position.

By now Lucy is fourteen and a half is in the eighth grade. She loves science and P.E. and takes gymnastics and running as extracurricular activities. She plans to go to NYU and follow in her parents footsteps and become a criminalist. Adrian and Mackenzie are now nine, coming up for ten and are in the fourth grade. They are both incredibly hyper active and have a real enthusiasm for P.E. They are both very popular and have lots of friends. They have also taken Milena, the daughter of Flack and Jamie under their wing.

Sid had battled his cancer but it had been too far advanced. He used his wealth to get access to the best treatment available, which had extended his life by two and half years. He had passed away in October 2015 in a hospice surrounded by his family.

Adam had kept his relationship with Michelle going. He had fallen head over heels with her and eventually after three years together he proposed to her at her bedside after she'd given birth to their son Ashly. She had said yes and they'd married six months later. He'd had Sheldon as his best man.

In 2016 Adam officially lost his tag as lab technician and was able to join the team on every crime scene they attended.

On New Years' Eve 2017 Michelle gave birth to their daughter Georgie. Shortly after Adam was offered a position with the FBI but he turned it down as he was too attached to NYPD crime lab.

In 2014 Sheldon met a woman named Veronica and they soon became a couple. After four months of dating he met her son, Kyle who was 12. He and Kyle bonded and it was Kyle who persuaded him to propose to Veronica after two years of them being together. When he'd gone to propose veronica she had dropped the bombshell that she was expecting their first child. He had then proposed, after he'd gotten over the shock. They married four months later in a small ceremony, with Adam acting as best man. Three and half months' later veronica had gone into labour. After a 37 hour labour she finally pushed out their baby boy. They decided on his first name, Andre, and allowed Kyle to pick his middle name. He decided on Nico.

Now Kyle is 21 and is currently studying to be a chef at the culinary institute of America. Andre is now seven and in the first grade, the same grade as Milena.

Jo and her daughter Ellie continued to strengthen their relationship. In 2015 Jo met Greg Ashdown. He had two sons and a daughter from a previous relationship. Eighteen months later they tied the knot, with Ellie as maid of honour.

In 2016 Ellie graduated high school and went to NYU to study English in the hopes of becoming an English teacher.

Four years later Ellie graduated from NYU and trained to become a teacher. A year after graduating she fell pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl named Dina. Jo loved being a nanny and loved looking after grandbaby while Ellie worked and trained.

After officially getting together in February 2013 Jamie and Flack had kept things quiet for a while, although the lab guys seemed to know everything. They'd briefly split after Flack had ended up seconded to another precinct after taking the rap for a joint mistake. However they'd quietly gotten back together. They'd kept it very quiet for a few months before they were caught having a snogging match in their car in an underground parking lot by Danny when they were supposed to have been following a suspect. Danny had laughed a lot, mostly at their embarrassed and flustered reactions. Although had he arrived much later he would've caught them having sex as she'd just undone his trousers when Danny had knocked on the window. Danny had then let everyone in the lab know they were back on and the rest of their colleagues at the precinct soon found out.

In July 2015 Jamie had found out that she was pregnant. She had expected Flack to be unhappy about it but he was the complete opposite. A week later he'd proposed to her. They married a few weeks later in a small ceremony as they had wanted their baby born out wedlock.

In March 2016 Jamie had given birth to their daughter Milena Jody. She was the double of her mom except for her bright blue eyes. However the pregnancy had caused several problems and when Milena was born she had to undergo a hysterectomy due to severe placenta praevia, where the placenta attaches to the uterine wall.

In April 2019 Jamie and Flack ended up in a very dangerous car chase. They'd chased the suspect then lost him. Then his car suddenly appeared and flew at them not giving them time to get out of his way. The car had flown threw the air before landing on its roof. The suspect was pulled out of his car alive and screaming and was rushed to hospital where it was revealed he'd snapped his neck, leaving him paralysed. Jamie and Flack were both pulled from the car but despite exhaustive resuscitative efforts Jamie died at the scene. Flack was rushed to the hospital with extensive injuries. He'd punctured his lung, had flail chest from smashing into the steering well, a badly broken leg, a ruptured spleen and thoracic aorta injury. He survived initial treatment and surgeries and was sent to intensive care unit.

However a week later he succumbed to his injuries, following a massive cardiac arrest. Everyone was devastated at the double loss and hope the suspected who'd caused the injuries suffered. He was paralysed from the waist down due to the accident and in time was sentenced to two life sentence, one for killing his initial victim and one for killing Jamie and Flack.

Jamie and Flack were given a joint ceremonial funeral and Milena was handed an American flag in their memory. There were many tears that day, Danny's included.

Mac had taken Milena in as Flack had stated that if anything happened to him and Jamie that he wanted him to take care of little Milena. Milena became shy after her parents deaths and cried for them every night. She'd sobbed that she missed her mommy or daddy tucking her in and reading her a bedtime story.

Now Milena is seven and is close pals with Andre Hawkes. She regularly sees Adrian and Mackenzie Messer and they treat her like a little sister, which Adrian has claimed his because their daddies were such good mates, although it is likely to be because they have known her since she was a tiny baby. She goes to ballet classes and is slowly coming out of her shell. She remembers her mom and dad as Mac talks about them all the time. She has pictures of them in her bedroom, with one of the three of them right next to her bed.


End file.
